海賊Fの肖像 (Kaizoku F no Shouzou)
and |singers = Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, MEIKO, Megurine Luka, and KAITO |producers = teamOS: * Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, lyrics) * Suzunosuke (illustration) * TSO, VAVA (video) * ahirutama (English translation) |links = }} Background "Portrait of the Pirate F" is an original song by teamOS and is one of their most notable songs. This song is based on J.M. Barrie's novel/play Peter Pan. The song follows the route of Peter Pan (Len) leaving his family; having the time of his life adventuring in Neverland with Tinker Bell (Rin), a mermaid (Luka), and Tiger Lily (MEIKO); and ultimately defeating Captain Hook (KAITO). However, as the days pass peacefully, he tires of it, finding it "boring". He eventually discovers the deceased Captain's diary and realizes Tinker Bell, who lead him to Neverland, also lead the Captain to Neverland as a boy, exactly like himself; however, that "Peter" grew up. Since all adults are "cunning and greedy", Peter also grows to become the next Captain Hook, continuing the cycle as Tinker Bell and a new Peter appear before him. A flashback shows that the original Captain Hook was also a Peter in his early life. The end shows Wendy (Miku). This song has entered the Hall of Fame. It is featured in the album If the World 2. Lyrics |-|Japanese and Romaji = |-|English = On a quiet night With the windows open On a sleepless night The clock keeps ticking On a night like this A little fairy shows up and will take you to the place where dreams never end, to the Neverland… (Ahaha) No, no, NO WAY!! Adults make up stories about the world It's all bullshit, a dirty reality! I want to stay a child forever…… ……Here I come to make your dream come true♡ 「Whoa!」 The place where the fun never ends Slow and easy, it keeps going Adventures, fun activities, and sword fights You can play all day and you don't have to behave! (For real? Studies? Don't have to! About the future? No need to think! To the world where only children’s dreams exist! Let’s get high entirely It’s my dream getaway anyway Forgive me for being selfish and sassy! Because I’m just being childish! All those realities I hated Put them back in my pocket Such a fun place Such a wonderful place Let’s go to the land of children! Singing with a beautiful mermaid Running through a field and camping with an Indian How are you doing, Peter Pan? Good! I rule the world and it’s awesome! Oh boy! Mr. Hook is here to get us! Help! I’m gonna take you down! Peter Pan! Yo, Ho, Yo! Please take that cold-blooded villain down, our hero! This is the time to make your dream come true! Let’s kick their ass recklessly What an amusing fantasy Punish those cunning greedy bad adults! Dueling sequence gets so excited Denouement with a standing ovation Getting a big head Acting like a hero I’m getting high, phew! Took down the evil of the Neverland A peaceful day passes by Over and over 「You know……something is wrong……」 「You know……something is missing……」 「You know what……everything is BORING!!」 Peter Pan, the boy who made his dream come true became a little bit matured A journey of adventures Sword fights He just realized that he is tired of it and he’s done with it Finally he took over the captain’s cabin of this pirate ship Yes, I’m gonna play pirate from today Hard a starboard! Yeah!! Let’s make a mess boldly It’s my getaway and I can’t go back anyway Forgive me for being cunning and greedy Because I’m just being an adult! The world I loved Put it back in my pocket Such a fun dream Such a wonderful dream Keep this endless dream alive Gallery KaizokuF.jpg|Official Art Concept1 rin len miku.jpg|Concept art for Len, Rin, Miku Concept2 meiko luka kaito.png|Concept art for MEIKO, Luka, KAITO External links * Pixiv - Official illustration, by Suzunosuke * Pixiv - Concept art, by Suzunosuke (gallery) * Yamashizuku Web - Instrumental * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring MEIKO